


Six Sluts for a Black Boy

by SlyAdam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Belly Movement, Belly Rubs, Black Shota, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Grandmother-Grandson Relationship, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, fun for the whole family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Marcus loves his adoptive family very much, and they love him in return. Unfortunately, the way they've all taught him to 'love' them has gotten every single one of them knocked up.Two twins, the middle daughter, the eldest daughter, the mother, and the young grandmother. All carry big pregnant bellies, swollen with multiples. How can they possibly cope?
Relationships: All Adopted/Inseki, Brother/Sister, Grandmother/Grandson - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Six Sluts for a Black Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Some more shameless porn, this time a black shota with an obsessed family of pregnant white girls. 
> 
> If this bothers you, leave. That is all. :)
> 
> This has been written for a fan. Same guy I wrote Misadventures of Alisha for. If you liked that, you might like this.

I was pregnant. Not just pregnant – impossibly huge, massively pregnant, utterly gravid with multiple big, healthy babies. I grunted as I made my best attempt at cleaning the house. My name is Carolyn - I’m a normal woman, for the most part, standing at 5’4, wearing my casual white clothes, with long, beautiful red hair, green eyes, and freckles. I moaned, sitting down, amazed and exhausted with my own body. Before getting pregnant, I’d always been a little chubby. I’ll admit that.

After getting knocked up, however, I’d found myself with a super fat ass, wide hips, and tits that were a solid E cup. My belly had become absolutely huge. It was hard for me – or anyone – to believe, but I was well into her third trimester with a six-child pregnancy. Yes, six. I was thirty-eight, and had never felt bigger in my entire life. This was my fourth pregnancy, but it was nothing like the others. I sighed, reclining into the couch, wondering how things could’ve gotten quite so bad. I was stuck waddling around, a slave to my own (admittedly) astounding fertility and unborn children.

‘Ugh, it’s just so much,’ I heard a voice. Two young girls entered the room. ‘I can’t take it.’

‘I know, right,’ said the other girl, ‘I don’t know how Mom’s even still alive like that!’

‘Come on, you two, stop complaining,’ I said. ‘It’s a wonderful gift you’ve been given... trust me. We’re all going to get to be mommies together.’

‘It’s a painful gift,’ said one of the girls. ‘Like, babies are cute and I don’t mind looking after one... or, well, two. It’s just that being pregnant is so hard!’

‘Is everyone alright?’ Then came another voice. Two more people entered the room – a small boy, and a tall girl. ‘Hi, Ma! How are ya doing?’ The small boy jumped onto the couch next to me, giving me a tight hug. ‘You look really nice.’ If only I felt so nice.

The two small girls were twins, my daughters, one named Sara and one Tara. They were identical, with each having brown hair, freckles, and my green eyes. They were the spitting image of their grandmother, though. Their breasts were small A-cups, with their curves still quite subtle. Both my girls had only just been hitting puberty when they’d been knocked up. Though each girl was six months pregnant, their figures were absolutely dominated by their bulging bellies.

The girl who’d just entered was called Courtney. She was sixteen, my eldest daughter, though she took after her father’s side. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was the tallest person there at 5’7. She also had quite a muscular build from back when she’d played volleyball. That had needed to stop once she’d started to show. She was four months pregnant.

‘Are you okay, Ma?’ asked the boy. I smiled down at him, reassuring him that everything was fine. He was called Marcus. I adopted the boy a year ago. Marcus was 12 years old, a black boy, with cute features and a thin body typical of his age. Indeed, he was quite a normal boy in most ways. All ways except one.

Even when flaccid, Marcus’s dick bulged through his pants. We’d all made him use it, too. He had successfully impregnated every female in the house, and not a single one of them carried a single-child pregnancy. I still couldn’t believe I’d let all that happen. Part of me wanted to blame the boy for all of our problems, but honestly… I was to blame, most of all. All six of us, women and girls, had his bastards growing in our bellies, and most of us were far along enough that we had no choice but to give birth.

‘Marcus,’ I said, ‘I’m fine, but could you please help with your sisters? They need some care.’ The two little girls came over and sat on the couch. Marcus got up to go and find the specialised skin cream. ‘Good lord. Look at all of us.’

Courtney, my eldest daughter, shook her head at the sight of it. She was probably wondering what was wrong with all of us – her little twin sisters were barely even old enough to be having sex. I was supposed to be the responsible mother, at least, setting the example.

‘What’s the matter, Courtney?’ I asked. ‘This’ll be you in a few months, you know.’

‘...I know,’ replied Courtney. She grimaced, placing a hand on her small but noticeable bump. For four months, it too was quite big. If you’d asked Courtney a year ago, I’m sure she would never have imagined that she would be giving birth to some hung, cute black kid’s babies so soon. Or at all. She’d probably thought herself a bit saner and more normal than that.

Marcus returned, holding some skin cream, this time with our family’s grandmother in tow. He headed towards the couch, opening up the cream, and began to lather it on the stretched bellies of Tara and Sara. ‘Here you two go,’ he said, happily assisting the twin girls. He rubbed their tummies, smoothing them out, covering them with the creamy stuff. ‘This’ll make sure you feel nice and that you both stay pretty!’ The cream prevented stretch marks extremely well, though it was expensive. I used it for all three of my previous pregnancies.

Sara and Tara smiled and cooed at first, then started bickering a bit. ‘Hey, me first!’ said Sara.

‘No, me. Finish me up!’ said Tara.

Their grandmother, my mother, huffed, hobbling over towards me. ‘How are you holding up in here?’

‘Fine, Mom,’ I replied. ‘You?’

She gave me a warm smile. ‘Just lovely!’ Trudy was my mother’s name. She was the eldest member of the household… not that she felt too old. At 5’2, however, I imagine she felt quite short next to me and her tallest, eldest granddaughter. She was 52 years old, with extremely large breasts, and a build thicker than mine... at least, it had been before I’d gotten knocked up again. Trudy had green eyes, like most of the family, but lacked the freckles common to my daughters and I. Her hair had gone mostly grey, with some strands of brown, but her face was almost clear of wrinkles. Regardless, she was certainly pretty enough for Marcus – my mother had a 4-month pregnant belly. ‘God, you’re huge,’ said Trudy.

‘Gee, thanks, Mom,’ I said. At 38, I’m just 14 years younger than my mother. Precocious sexuality and irresponsible activities ran in the family. She’d made for a perfectly fine mother, though, at least in my opinion. Now she would be a mother again. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Marvelling.’ Trudy started rubbing my engorged belly, clearly in awe at its massive size. ‘You’re just so big. This boy’s really shaken things up around here, hasn’t he?’

I shrugged. ‘Honestly... I’m shocked you could even still get pregnant.’

‘That makes two of us. Of course, I’m more shocked about this!’ She tapped on my mega belly. ‘My daughter, pregnant again. I can’t believe you’re going to pop out six more grandkids for me. I thought you were all done with pregnancy and giving birth and all that.’

‘So did I.’ I watched my two youngest daughters on the couch, each moaning in a combination of discomfort and... well, pleasure. Having one’s belly rubbed sure was nice. They sure were bickering, though.

‘Rub me!’ said Sara, moaning a bit. ‘Rub my big belly. I think your babies are moving around.’

Tara pinched her sister. ‘No, rub me! Touch my big tummy. Feel your babies.’

‘Girls,’ I said. ‘Behave yourselves, please. Marcus is doing his best for you.’

Both girls grumbled. I watched Marcus. The young boy constantly had a smile plastered on his face. Really, why wouldn’t he? He was a pubescent boy surrounded by pretty women. Six of them, all pregnant with his children. He continued rubbing down two of said baby mommas, running his hands across their taut, pale bellies.

‘Oof...’ The girls both moaned. I watched, interested, as their bellies moved and distended. No doubt, their children were responding to the touch of their father. They bulged out, moving, becoming bizarrely misshapen as their babies kicked inside their immature bellies. The doctor said they were both doing extremely well with their pregnancies given their size and age. Still, he found the constant tummy movement a little unusual.

‘You’re rubbing her more!’ said Tara.

‘No, I’m not getting enough. He should focus on me. I’m bigger anyway!’ said Sara.

‘Girls!’ I scolded. ‘There’s plenty of cream to go around.’ The double-meaning wasn’t lost on me either. Marcus would have fun with all of them before the day was out. ‘Just be patient. Marcus will get to both of you.’

+++

Later in the day, I’d completed most of my housework, through some miracle. My tummy got in the way so goddamn much, and the babies just wouldn’t sit still. Between the six unborn, mixed-race children, one was always pushing or kicking at the inside of my womb. It meant my belly was never still during the day.

I decided to check on the twins, since I hadn’t in a while. I had some of the lotion for them to use, once again. I opened the door to their shared bedroom without knocking. ‘Hi, I just wanted to see if you were all... ah. Okay.’

‘Mm... Hi, mommy.’ said Tara. I should’ve learned to knock, by then. I knew that. That said, the three people in the room probably wouldn’t have stopped what they were doing. ‘Mmmmm.’ Tara laid on her side, right next to her sister, holding hands with her. Tara seemed content, naturally – a creampie leaked from her recently-fucked pussy, staining the bed with white liquid. The two girls were holding hands.

Marcus, meanwhile, was fucking Sara, thrusting happily into her young cunt, taking care not to lean too hard into the young girl’s pregnant belly. He turned back to me. ‘Hi, Ma!’ said Marcus, ‘I’m taking care of their bellies! They’re my responsibility, so I gotta take care of the big bellies. That’s okay, right?’

I smiled and nodded. ‘Of course it is,’ I said, ‘you three look like you’re having fun.’

‘Hah... he cums so much,’ said Sara. ‘I love it. I don’t mind when the babies hurt me... I want Marcus to squirt lots of babies into my belly.’

‘Ah! Ah! Me, too!’ Said Tara. ‘I like how they move around. It hurts, but it’s still fun. It makes me feel good. I’m gonna cum!’ I watched as one of my youngest daughters orgasmed, trapping Marcus’s huge, black cock inside her. Marcus moaned cutely, sending a load of virile sperm into Sara’s spasming tunnel. I felt reminded of how I too had been impregnated.

‘You three... what am I going to do with you?’ I mused, shaking my head.

‘Nothin’, Ma. Are my babies all good inside you?’ asked Marcus.

‘They’re fine, Marcus. Just a little rowdy, like always.’ Marcus smiled back at me, before returning to his two adoptive sisters. ‘Are you girls doing okay?’

‘Ah… cock…’ replied Sara. Marcus reached a hand up and placed it on the girl’s pregnant belly as he fucked her, no doubt feeling some movement in the young girl’s tummy. I still found it hard to believe that both girls were pregnant with twins. They were both now completely out of it, slaves to their own desires. Marcus kept asking if they were alright, if they needed anything… but both girls could only give single-world responses.

I walked over and placed the skin cream on the bedside table. Both my twin daughters had flopped onto their sides, pregnant tummies protruding, pressing against each other, their babies roused once again to get moving. They pushed and kicked inside their mother’s wombs, distending the flesh, ensuring Sara and Tara would continue to need the skin cream rubbed on them. Marcus came inside Sara, too, overflowing her young cunt with a virile load. I listened to the way the two of them moaned, imagining what it was like. I needed to forget that feeling.

I left the room shortly after, confident that Marcus would look after the two pregnant girls.

+++

The next day, I was ready for lunchtime. Naturally, big meals were necessary for my big family. Even before the pregnancies, I’d been making meals for Marcus, three girls, myself, and my mother, ready on time every day. Sara and Tara sat next to each other, gossiping about their interests and their continuing pregnancies. Courtney was there, too, as was Trudy. That left Marcus and… one other person. ‘Marcus!’ I called. ‘Marcus?’

‘Probably doing you-know-what!’ Said Trudy, chuckling with the twins.

‘I’ll go find him,’ I said. With some difficulty, I got up, holding my massive belly with one hand. I really was the hugest out of us all. I made a beeline for the steps, looking to climb to the second floor of the house. I stopped.

I sighed. My family and I lived on an isolated ranch. It was a wonderful place. I’d grown up here, just like my mother. Perhaps my grandchildren would, too, though I’d increasingly been thinking we needed more space. ‘Marcus?’ I called up the stairs. Huffing, I decided I had no choice but to climb the stairs, each one a Herculean effort. I still made it to the top, though. I was massively pregnant, but not completely immobile.

When I reached the top, I peeked through one of the upstairs doors.

‘We have to stop, soon… it’ll be lunchtime soon.’ Marcus was on his back.

‘Ah… Marcus, I love your huge diiiick!’ My middle child was called Susan. She was a dead ringer for me, apparently, and was eight months pregnant just like me. Her breasts, however, were not much bigger than those of the twins, but that didn’t matter too much. She was extremely bottom heavy. She had a massive, hulking fat ass, with hips wider than even her older sister’s. Giving birth for her would be a cinch. My middle daughter, from what I understood, quite enjoyed pregnancy. Even if the rest of us have been of the ‘one and done’ attitude, Susan liked it as much as a girl in her early teens possibly could. I would not be surprised if she gave birth to many more of Marcus’s children after this lot.

I watched them together, amused and not surprised. Susan was roughly bouncing up and down, riding Marcus cowgirl-style despite her impressive size. How my daughter could carry her pregnancy weight quite so well was beyond me, especially since the young girl was carrying quadruplets. I opened the door more completely. ‘Excuse me, you two. Lunchtime. Finish up,’ I said.

‘MARCUS! I’M ABOUT TO CUM!’ Susan screamed, in ecstasy. Carolyn remembered being that young, once. She’d not had her daughters until her twenties, but Carolyn had been very sexual from a young age. ‘COME ON, LITTLE BROTHER, HURRY UP AND CUM FOR ME!’

‘Ngh! ‘Kay… ah.’ I watched the girl slam down on Marcus’s dick one more time, her belly so huge it almost smothered little Marcus as he filled her up with cum. I noticed some activity in my daughter’s belly as the teenage girl shook with pleasure. There was movement in the lower parts of her pregnant belly, the children in her body fighting for space.

‘Oh fuck… you’re amazing!’ Susan said. ‘Touch my belly, little brother.’ Marcus, grunting, reached a hand up to slap my middle daughter on her belly. ‘Oh! Your babies liked that.’

‘O-okay, Susie. Are you gonna ride again? I dunno if I can… ah.’ Susan began to move again. ‘I’m not sure I can handle all this!’

‘Yes, you can.’ Susan replied. I watched as little trails of milk leaked from her breasts and down onto Marcus, who seemed quite overwhelmed. ‘Is my belly too huge for you?’

‘Ah… kind of, yeah,’ said Marcus. ‘You’re squishing me with all the babies!’

I shook my head. What a ridiculous display. I approached Susan, then promptly pulled her off of Marcus. With a _splrrt_ , cum sprayed out onto me and the bedsheets. To top things off, Marcus had a second orgasm extremely quickly after the first. I managed to time it just right – or wrong – to expose his cum-spurting cock to the air. It mostly hit the bed, ground, and Susan, but I did get some on me. I felt a quivering in my loins as it touched my skin but ignored it. ‘Honestly,’ I said, my gaze flickering to my adopted son’s cock, still every bit as huge and impressive as always. No, no, I had to be responsible. ‘I would smack you if you didn’t look about ready to pop. Clean up, it’s time for lunch.’

‘Ah… okay,’ said Susan. ‘I’ll be there soon…’

I couldn’t believe my daughter was such a little minx. I remembered, months prior, when I myself had been fucking Marcus relentlessly, back when I’d first discovered his superb endowment. A few weeks into letting Marcus plough me, I’d caught Susan listening in on our fuck sessions. She had quickly become extremely interested in ‘taking care’ of her new little brother. Susan had apparently cornered the boy and fucked him repeatedly the next day. She’d been the most casual and accepting of her pregnancy out of all of us. I didn’t know how she could handle it so well.

+++

On that same evening, I was doing the dishes. Trudy, my mother, assisted. Usually, I would get one of the girls or Marcus to help, but this was fine occasionally. My attention was distracted, though.

Courtney, my eldest daughter, didn’t like to be seen fooling around with Marcus. She liked to act a bit like she was above that, that she was not a slut for the boy’s outstanding cock. Did she seriously think I couldn’t see her?

See, Courtney was outside with Marcus. I wondered what she was saying to the boy. She sat on a plastic chair, partially hidden by a tree – perhaps they thought they were concealed entirely. She had a hand on her baby belly, her shorts down, and her legs spread. Marcus was on the ground in front of her, eating her pussy out. I could see the expression on my daughter’s face – I guessed Courtney was trying to stifle moans of pleasure. My daughter held a hand up to her mouth.

I kept watching my daughter. I knew firsthand how skilled little Marcus was with oral. Hours of sexual experience every day would make even the youngest boy into an expert. I had enjoyed many an orgasm from the boy’s tongue, and from his fingers. It wasn’t common for him to use those, though, except with Courtney. If asked to do so, Marcus would just fuck and continue to fuck, all day, never seeming to lack for youthful, virile stamina. I watched my daughter’s face, focusing on the girl’s orgasm face as she came thanks to Marcus. I found myself smiling – even at this distance, I could tell she was squirting all over the little boy’s face. Courtney would probably have Marcus wipe himself off so it would not be obvious she’d came all over him.

There wasn’t much movement in Courtney’s belly yet, since she was tied with my mother for being the earliest into pregnancy... but soon, she too would know the bizarre pain and pleasure of having her own children stretching her out properly.

Looking away, I shook my head, reminding myself of reality – that boy out there had knocked up all six of us. He hadn’t gone and sought them all out. I had started it, and that had spiralled into all six of us making love with the boy. There was no mistake – I, my mother and all my daughters were addicted to Marcus’s cock, even if one of them wouldn’t admit it.

Where oh where did they get it from?

+++

Less than a week later, I returned from a trip out with a friend of mine. I liked that friend. She was a young black woman, much younger than me, with an older husband. They had too many children to count, so I asked her all about pregnancy advice. According to her, enjoying sex during it was always a good idea.

In the living room, Sara and Tara were fighting each other in some fighting game. Sometimes they played that game with Marcus, but that often resulted in them playing with each other in a different way. Courtney and Susan were at the table together discussing non-pregnancy matters. They were desperately trying to ignore the movements of their babies, pressing and pushing against their big, round bellies. It was comical seeing how much bigger Susan’s gravid gut was compared to her elder sister’s.

Of course, a few people were missing. I could hear noises nearby.

I headed towards my mother’s bedroom, peeking in.

‘Hey, Grandma,’ said Marcus, ‘your butt’s so big! It’s awesome.’

‘Oh my God... sweetheart, you’re so kind! I’m just an – ah – an old lady.’ Trudy, my own mother, was on her hands and knees on her bed. Behind her, Marcus was fucking her like a dog, thrusting quickly into her cunt _– smack, smack, smack_. The lewd, wet noises made me want to touch herself even more.

‘You’re pretty anyway!’ I knew I had to avoid pleasuring myself. I just couldn’t do it. Somebody had to be responsible out of us… but watching my mature mother, a grandmother, soon to be great-grandmother, fucking Marcus? Geez. ‘Your butt’s almost as big as Ma’s butt. I love big butts so much! They’re big and thick and fun and kinda squishy.’

Trudy laughed. ‘You like big butts. Of course. Do you like – ah- fucking grandma like a doggy? You make me cum so much.’

I felt my fingers moving towards her soaked pussy. Wait, soaked?! I sighed, quietly, not wanting to be detected. I’d gone a few days without fucking or doing anything with Marcus. This was the longest I had been able to hold off in eight entire months of pregnancy... Marcus was helpful for that goal, too. I He was never one to go out of his way to badger any of us for sex. It was all on me to hold off from seducing him.

Of course, abstaining meant I couldn’t get thoughts of Marcus’s amazing, huge, black cock out of my head. I had always been familiar with the rumours about black men – black _men_. I was pregnant with six babies from a mere boy, one who never would have impregnated me if I hadn’t gone and seduced him.

He sure could fuck, though. ‘Oh! There you go, baby boy. Grandma’s cumming... mm...’ My mother was clearly enjoying herself. ‘I can’t believe... you got me pregnant again. I’m fifty-two! I have... children in their thirties. And it was you that gave me a fresh batch of cute babies.’

‘Are you happy, Grandma?’

‘Yes, very!’

‘Good, I’m gonna fill you up with more love!’ I watched as my adopted son moaned, cumming deeply into his adoptive grandmother. I watched as some of the white, life-giving liquid leaked from my own mother’s stretched-out cunt. Even my mother hadn’t had much experience with massive black dicks before Marcus. I reflected for a moment on the surreality of it all – Trudy, my mother, was going to give birth to twins, two more direct biological children, while she was also due six more grandchildren, plus an additional twelve great-grandchildren. A mother and a great-grandmother simultaneously. She didn’t seem bothered, so long as she got regular injections of thick, creamy cum into her pregnant belly.

I closed the door, once I’d sufficiently observed my own mother getting creampied. It must have been surreal for Marcus, too. Twelve and about be a father to... I hadn’t actually done the math. Six for myself, two for Sara, two for Tara, four for Susan, two for Courtney, two for Trudy. Marcus had fathered eighteen children with six women in the span of a year. God, how were we all so fertile?

I knew they would have to use protection after we all gave birth and our fertility returned, or risk Marcus fathering more children in our boundlessly fertile wombs. Maybe my mother would be safe… but nobody else could avoid being knocked up by that massive, thick cock.

+++

Eventually, I just had to rest. There was no two ways about it. It was midday, on a different day, and I was lying down in bed. My doctor had told me to take things easy. It was good to do that with such an absurd pregnancy. I looked towards my belly, which protruded upwards obscenely, stretching out my tummy in ways I never could have imagined. How had one single adolescent boy done this? Although, I suppose, it was my fertility responsible for the _number_ of children in my belly…

There was a knock at the door. It was Marcus. ‘Can I come in?’ Came the boy’s cute voice.

I smiled and nodded. ‘Come on in.’ Marcus entered the spacious, air-conditioned room, hopping onto the bed with me, his mother. We weren’t related in any way, of course, but we considered each other to be mother and son. Marcus grabbed a few pillows from the foot of the bed, moving them up towards me to use as I moved to lay on my side. ‘Mmmm. Such a good boy, you are.’

‘I hope so, Mom. I do my best for all of you! I really like how pretty you all look with big bellies, though.’

‘Ah, my sweet boy.’ I stared at the kid as he began to rub and massage my feet, moving quickly up to my legs. ‘What are we going to do with you and that body of yours?’

‘You mean my penis? I know it’s really big.’

I nodded. ‘It’s amazing. It’s really, really amazing, but mommies like me shouldn’t touch it.’ Marcus moved his hands up my thighs, squeezing and gently rubbing them. ‘Oooh…’ I moaned. The boy hadn’t really known what he was doing the first time he attempted this, but after more than eight months, he was a fine little masseuse. ‘Marcus…’

Marcus had a goofy smile on his face. He reached his hands up to my big belly, playing with it. His unborn children immediately responded, kicking, shifting, and causing my belly to wobble and move. ‘Big belly,’ said Marcus, simply.

‘Oo… baby.’ My internal struggle was resolved quickly. I’d tried so hard to not indulge myself, to act like a decent damn woman. To be a mother. I was supposed to be a mother to Marcus, not to his children… but I could wait no longer. Heavily pregnant and desperate for some help, I’d never been hornier in her life. I honestly felt addicted to Marcus’s amazing black cock. ‘Marcus… Mommy’s getting all hot. Can you help me get undressed?’

‘Sure, Ma, but it’s really cool in here. You alright?’

‘Help Mommy.’

‘Okay,’ said Marcus. He assisted me in getting my clothes off, my absolutely massive belly needing huge maternity clothes to cover it. If I put this shirt on after giving birth, it would be comically large, even if I didn’t lose all the baby weight. Marcus removed everything, stripping me down to my underwear, before taking that off too. My wet pussy lips were exposed, but Marcus seemed fixated on something else. ‘So cool.’

I knew the boy was entranced by my huge breasts. He got on his side in front of me, laying right near my tits. ‘Do whatever you want with Mommy’s tits.’

‘Thanks so much, Ma,’ said Marcus. With that, he leaned into one of my nipples, sucking on it. He fed from my breasts, quickly starting to drain my breastmilk. Marcus’s body was pressed against mine, still fully-clothed, but that meant nothing for my increasing arousal. As I spent several minutes just lying there, allowing Marcus to breastfeed from me, I really felt like a degenerate. This was not proper motherly behaviour… not at all. As I thought that, two of Marcus’s children kicked at my belly, reminding me of my actions. Even through the young boy’s pants, I could feel his rock-hard erection pressing against my belly.

My children continued to kick and push at my belly, stretching the bump outwards. ‘Oh my,’ I said, ‘Oh… your babies know their Daddy’s here. Please, Marcus… help Mommy out some more.’

‘Are you sure?’ I looked at his cute face, wondering how the babies would look. I hoped he would be there with me as I gave birth to all six, one after the other. ‘I know you said how we need to stop.’

‘F-fuck that.’ I lifted one of my legs, reaching an arm down to hold myself up. My whole body was so heavy. I couldn’t ride a cock like little Susie could. ‘Fuck Mommy.’

Marcus moved into position at lightning speed, a beaming smile on his face. ‘Okay, sure!’ I barely got a look at Marcus’s impressive dick as he stripped off. He’d rammed his length into my lubricated passage in no time at all. ‘Ah… you’re so wet, Ma.’ He began to thrust. ‘Should I cum inside? I’d like to.’

I chuckled a bit. He already felt so amazing inside me. ‘Cum inside me as much as you like!’

Marcus nodded, fucking my mature cunt with youthful vigour. He kept it up for minutes, gleefully having sex with me, even though I was eight months pregnant. I moaned. The activity was agitating the babies in my belly. I could feel the individual children pressing against me, moving in whatever space they had available. I felt hands and feet pushing out, moving my belly around, causing it to bounce and shake in wobbly movements. Geez, how could babies be this rowdy? I knew I was in for six energetic little tykes. What if they were all boys? God, I would be a grandmother again by fifty. Marcus would probably have grandkids before thirty, himself, if his unborn tykes took after their Daddy.

Eventually, the boy ejaculated into me. ‘Yes!’ I cried, happy to finally indulge myself after waiting too long. ‘Fill your Mommy up!’ I enjoyed the combination of ridiculous, lewd sensations - Marcus’s length and girth, his cum filling my pussy, his babies squirming inside me. I hadn’t had an orgasm so good in ages.

As far as my inhibitions went, it was all downhill from there.

‘Do you… ever… go… soft?’ I held the headboard firmly, letting my boy fuck me from behind. I had to raise myself off the ground a fair bit and knew I wouldn’t be able to hold this position for too long. I probably wouldn’t have to. Marcus railed me from behind relentlessly… I was almost worried he’d fuck my womb right open.

‘Cumming again, Mom!’ Marcus said, squirting another hot load into my constricting pussy walls. ‘I love… your fat ass! Maybe our daughters will grow up and have big butts, too? That’d be really cool.’

‘Ah… oh…’ I felt the children in my tummy shifting wildly, clearly aching to get out. Maybe someday they would see just how impressive their Daddy was, up-close… no, no. That was too much. I could never allow that… right?

+++

‘Cum on Mommy’s boobs.’ I sat, with Marcus in front of me. ‘Mmph.’ I took the tip of his cock back into my mouth. Marcus had his huge cock nestled in my tits, fucking them quickly. I had lubricated myself nicely for the occasion. I blew him, sucking the boy’s dick, in pure sexual ecstasy. ‘Mmm. Mmmmm.’ I remembered why I’d succumbed to the young boy’s charms. His dick felt massive, hot, and amazing, slapping against my breasts. After his moans started to increase in pitch and volume, I pulled my mouth off of his dick. ‘Cum on me, Marcus! Mark my body with your seed. Show me why I’m your bitch!’ My inhibitions were no more. I’d tried and failed to be the responsible one. Why bother? Sex with little Marcus was just too much fun.

‘Ah… Ma… here you go!’ I felt my son’s cock spasming, sending yet more creamy spurts of jizz out. I let it all cover her body. I moaned and sighed in pleasure, feeling a rumbling noise in my belly as a gorgeous black boy sprayed my front down with cum. Marcus fell back onto his ass when done, observing what he’d done. ‘Ah… ah… I covered you in it, Ma. Are you alright?’

‘Marcus…’ I began, pausing. ‘…This… is wonderful!’ I grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him closer to me. ‘Look at me, I’m dripping everywhere!’ I was. My adopted son’s hot cum had soaked my front, my tits, my face… my belly especially. How did my tummy move around so much? There was so much bulging, so many kicks and pushes… carrying six cute babies was such fun. ‘I love getting soaked with your cum, my sweet boy. Come fuck Mommy again.’

‘S-sure, Ma.’ Marcus obviously enjoyed the sight in front of him. ‘Hey, when you push out all of our kids, can I put some more in you? You’re really fun and pretty when you have my babies in your tummy.’

I nodded. ‘Of course, my baby boy.’ I wrapped my arms around Marcus. ‘Until then, however… fuck your Mommy every day, and cover me with your seed!’

Marcus smiled back at her. ‘Whenever you want, Mommy!’

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested: https://subscribestar.adult/slyadam  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
